silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Tvar Dorogoy
Personality Sensitive *It's rather easy to hurt Tvar emotionally or mentally. Gentle *Tvar is seriously one of the gentlest creatures you're ever going to meet. He doesn't even squish spiders. Anxious *Having been kept in near isolation for a majority of his formative years has left Tvar somewhat prone to sensory overload and anxiety. It's easy to make him panic. Curious *Give him a bookstore and he'll read everything in sight. He's insatiably curious and wants to learn everything about anything. Protective *Just try hurting someone he cares about and you'll see why he was kept drugged once he realized his strength in the lab. He's got abandonment issues and resolves those by being protective of his loved ones, Terry in particular. Shy *Tvar is stunted in social interactions. He's typically quiet, withdrawn, and often has trouble starting and maintaining conversations. In meeting him, one may think he's slightly autistic but that isn't the case, he simply doesn't understand many social cues. Forgetful *Tvars memory may seem to be faulty, but in reality that is his brain protecting itself from the trauma of his past. While he may seem forgetful and airheaded at times, his mind is a steel trap and he should not be underestimated. Wondrous *Again, having been cooped up much of his early life, Tvar didn't have many of the opportunities other children had, so the smallest of discoveries is typically a big deal for him. He can spend hours in a bookstore and days exploring a garden. Ashamed *Specifically of his wereform. He has seen other weres and feels extremely inadequate and weak in comparison. Which… he is weak so he's not exactly wrong. Scared *Fear was one of the ways, along with drugs, Tvar was controlled for the first third of his life. As such, fear is the easiest way to get him to eclipse; tile floors, antiseptic, and needles are his main triggers. Lonely *As far as he is aware, he is the only one of his kind. With that knowledge comes an automatic sense of loneliness. Background The year is 1945. World War II has only freshly ended days ago, and the planet is still shaken to her core. In the smoldering shadows of war, a little boy is born. With a tuft of black hair and pale blue eyes, he is beautiful. As beautiful as he is, his mother is alone, widowed by war and destitute. With no way to care for her son, she gave him up for adoption. Before she does so, however, she names him. Tvar. An odd name, but a name nonetheless. While the orphanage was dull, and crowded post-war, Tvar’s childhood was, in all, not unpleasant. At age six, he was told he was to be adopted. It was a ticket out, a ticket to a new home in a new place with new parents. Little did he know, however, just where that ticket would take him. Soon after adoption, a tall man garbed in black taking him in a rather expensive looking car with few words and fewer hugs… all record of Tvar vanished. No death certificate, no enrollment in school, no vaccination records, nothing. In reality, Tvar had been adopted by the Silver Circle. Several months before his seventh birthday, he found himself in Canada, deep in the Yukon wilderness. The Silver Circle had opened a lab here, and within a sect of the group, they were working on something horrible. They wanted to create a werewolf without someone having to be born that way or bitten. They’d manufactured a virus; a virus that, according to the research and testing, would manipulate a humans DNA and create a creature with many of the strengths and few of the weaknesses associated with Lycanthropy. The experiments began on children, children no-one would miss, orphans, runaways, the like. Children, the reasoned, were easy to obtain, easy to control, and healed more quickly than adults. The perfect clean slates. The experiments themselves were fairly straightforward, they comprised of daily infusions of a combination of the synthetic virus and adrenaline, with the aim of clinical symptoms. What the doctors hadn’t expected, of course, were side effects. High fevers, seizures, irritability, just to name a few. Many of the children didn’t make it past the fourth dose, they merely burned out, almost literally. One of the survivors, however, was Tvar. His first shift happened at the age of 8. Said first shift was so traumatic that, for a few days afterward, he ended up in a near catatonic state. Like many of his peers, the virus inside Tvar had gone… wrong. His shifts, from day one, took too long, ranging anywhere from 15 to 35 minutes, which was, in one word, unacceptable. He, along with a few others, was marked as defective. However, as Tvar learned to control his new strength and senses, he became dangerous, and was often kept drugged, or altogether sedated for ease of control. Said drugs and frequent sedation resulted in nerve damage in his forearms (and plenty of blown veins in his arms) that eventually resulted in the shake in his hands he has today. As Tvar turned 23, funding to the now nearly defunct lab was cut… repeatedly, and before long, the rest of the Silver Circle voted to shut it down, and for all experiments to be put down. As it's common for places facing impending closure, employees got…. Careless. One night, one of the locks on Tvars pen was left unlocked, and as the drugs wore off for the evening, he broke the remaining lock and escaped through a window. He wandered the Yukon wilderness, barely surviving, before he ran into, of all things, another werewolf. Though Tvar was quite ill with withdrawal from the sedatives he'd been injected with for years, the wolf showed him great kindness. They shared several meals and several miles, and this is where Tvar learned of Chambury. Over the next few years, Tvar slowly moved across Canada, mostly on foot, receiving aid of various types via a network of various non-human entities spread across the country. As he arrived in Chambury, however, Tvar realized the city was uninhabitable to him. The sound, the color, the light, it was too much. The woods outside of town would have to do for now. For a number of years, Tvar lived nearly as an animal in the woods, and sightings of his wereform spawned tales, tales of a “Chambury Devil” began to spread. Tvar didn’t much appreciate these horror stories, many of which were 100% false. He was lonely, and just wanted friends, not to be a horror story. Roughly a year and a half ago, he was shot, twice, by a hunter who mistook him for a bizarre looking deer. One of the bullets went straight through his right kidney, the other hit a fair bit higher and cracked his right scapula before the bullet shattered into three pieces. He wandered the woods for several days, bleeding profusely, before collapsing in the garden of none other that Theresa, “Terry” Rabi. A witch and healer who, like Tvar, found the city to be too overwhelming. She found him early in the morning and pulled the tall, gangly fellow into her home, where she patched him up as well as she knew how to. For fear of being ridiculed or tossed out, Tvar hid his 'condition’ as he called it, from Terry. Until the night he'd had no choice, and he'd shifted, right in front of her. But Terry was tolerant, and more hurt that he hasn't trusted her than anything else. She offered him a place to stay with her, a warm bed and a safe home. He's stayed with her every since, making himself useful while also trying to figure out exactly what he is. In-Group History: A year after shifting in front of Terry for the first time, Tvar met Autumn and Denholm. After spending the night in Denholm's apartment after a particularly rough shift, Autumn and Tvar became fast friends. A year after that, Tvar foolishly confronted Denholm about his drug problem, and got bitten, very nearly losing the arm in the process. For the next six months or so, Tvars mental and physical health took a nosedive (not that it was very good to begin with) and his relationship with Terry became increasingly strained until Tvar finally relented and started taking some medication that Terry suggested. By the following Thanksgiving, he was much improved, and invited Denholm, Autumn, and Thewlis over for a feast which was.... all in all not quite a disaster. In the spring, he plans to start hosting Yoga Classes at the Community Center to earn a little money. .... But even the best laid plans fall through the floor. in January, Tvar was kidnapped at the request of one Beorn Blumenthal, the head scientist on the project that had turned Tvar into what he is in the first place. Bent on the revival of his project and the success that would, as he saw it, inevitably follow, Beorn hired a group of Hunters to retrieve his "property". After nearly two weeks of captivity, Autumn, Thewlis, and Denholm pinpointed Tvars location and, dispatching of the hunters, freed him. Beorn arrived shortly after to retrieve his property and was, of course, dispatched as well. Two weeks of deprived captivity had nearly killed Tvar, and he spent the next two weeks in the hospital, then the next few months at home recovering, unable to shift. He's finally getting back to teaching yoga and, much to his chagrin, shifting. Random Facts Differences from “true werewolves”: *Longer, more difficult and painful shifts. * Shifts not controlled by lunar cycle. *No access to magic. *Immune to silver, but still affected greatly by aconite and mistletoe. *Regenerates, but not nearly as fast as true weres. *Healing speed seems to be between human and were. So far, organs have been very slow to regenerate. *No true were species. He claims lion, due to his skull structure, but really a menagerie of genes got flipped on and he exhibits many different traits. *Doesn't consider his wereform to be a separate being from himself. *Can eclipse, but it only happens when he's terrified or starving. *If bitten, you won't get turned. If anything it might get infected if you don't keep it clean, but the synthetic virus has run its course inside Tvar, he's simply left with the biological changes. *Not immune to human diseases. He gets the flu every. Single. Year. *Will likely have a shorter life expectancy of 100-200, already slipping past his prime. Strengths: *Excellent sense of hearing *Faster than average reflexes. *Highly intelligent, even while shifted he's quite bright. *Immune to silver. Weaknesses: *Easy to overload senses. *Shifts take 20-30 minutes/vulnerable during shifts. *Getting him to eclipse is easy if you know what you're doing. *Slower healing than a true werewolf. *Physically easy to overpower, he's not very strong. *His hands shake quite badly, more so in human form Abilities Human: -Awareness (Rank 1) -First Aid (Rank 1) -Willful (Rank 2) Were (Changes made with Mod Permission): -Regeneration (rank 1) If a wound typically takes 1 round, it'll take 3 for light damage or 5 for heavy damage for him. -At-will shifting (rank 1) Will always roll 1d6 penalty when shifting. -Redirection (rank 1) -Awareness (Rank 1) -Trade-Off (Rank 1) -Call-It-Back (Rank 1) -Learned Eloquence (Rank 3) Clan Abilities: Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Berserker Eye color: Silver Height: 8’4" at shoulder Build: limbs even longer, quadrupedal, looks vaguely twisted. Fur/scale color/pattern: largely hairless, possesses mohawk found in human form. Some fur at base of tail. Hind feet more paw-like with shorter, semi-opposable grasping toe. Abilities: Protect me (Rank 1) Character Use Please feel free to use Tvar, just be sure to ask me before you do, thank you! -Tang Character Relationships Autumn Isen: Tvar's "little sister" he loves Autumn with all that big heart of his. He loves hanging out with her and would do anything to protect her, even though he knows shes perfectly capable of doing that herself! He considers himself in Autumns debt, and tries to pay it back whenever possible. Thewlis Gulo: Thewlis is essentially Tvar's dad. Thewlis rescued him after he escaped the lab, and taught Tvar how to operate in society, seeing as Tvar was essentially a wild animal when Thewlis found him. The two have a wonderful relationship, but Thewlis also knows when to put his foot down. Arthur Denholm: Denholm and Tvars relationship is..... strained at best. Lets leave it at that. Theresa (Terry) Rabi: Terry is Tvars other half and fiancee. She is the sun to his moon, the summer to his winter, etc. Theyve saved each other several times, and trust each other completely. RP Logs Rumors * He's where the legend of Slenderman comes from * He was once a man that got trapped in caves and "Smeagol-ed" out because of adapting to the dark/damp conditions *He's a vampire *He's been literally stretched (like in one of those medieval torture devices) thats why hes so tall. *He's a wendigo *